


Lion

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe degli Alpha [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Furry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il principe ha sempre desiderato un'Omega leone, finalmente esaudirà il suo desiderio.





	Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Omega!verse: al principe degli alpha viene regalato un nuovo omega

Lion

 

Il giovane si guardava con aria confusa e spaventata in giro, non indossava nessun tipo di vestito, teneva le lunghe gambe stese sul pavimento, si vedeva che era appena stato rasato, profumava di acqua alle rose. I suoi occhi erano liquide e arrossate, gli avevano chiuso la bocca con un filo di scotch trasparente che gli teneva bloccate le labbra accaldate, i tremiti del calore lo scuotevano portandolo a strusciare i glutei sul pavimento, teneva le orecchie basse, il naso gli fremeva e muoveva la coda nervoso. Rimaneva lì, sperduto, con una catena d’oro che teneva legato il suo collare d’oro, decorato da rubini color sangue, che gli graffiava la pelle del collo, al triclino foderato di velluto del principe.

Quest’ultimo scostò i veli sottili che separavano la stanza dall’esterno ed entrò, indossava una tunica blu notte, impreziosita da ricami in fili d’argento, dal collo alto, dalle lunghe maniche, che gli cadeva morbidamente addosso.

“Per il vostro compleanno” si udì una voce maschile, che il ragazzino non riconobbe. In compenso, l’odore dell’Alpha gli punse le narici, il ragazzo si ritrovò suo malgrado a stendersi completamente sul pavimento, febbricitante, scosso fin nel profondo dall’eccitazione.

“Ha l’aria del popolano” disse il principe, con tono dubbioso.

“Lo è, mio signore. Figlio di un contadino. All’alba ha avuto il suo primo calore, il padre se n’è accorto e riconoscendo in lui un’Omega, lo ha immediatamente venduto” spiegò la voce esterna.

Il giovane strinse gli occhi, trattenendo un singhiozzo, avvertendo una fitta al cuore, coperta dal languore che gli scuoteva le membra.

 

_Il padre gli tenne la mano callosa premuta sulla bocca e il naso, il ragazzo tentò inutilmente di dibattersi. Il genitore gli afferrò malamente e strinse con forza anche quella, tirandola, non permettendogli di respirare, fino a vederlo stramazzare incosciente._

 

“Perché me lo avete condotto?” chiese il principe.

“Mio signore. È il ‘leone’ che tanto desideravate” rispose lo sconosciuto. 

Gli occhi del principe brillarono e la sua espressione divenne risoluta, si sfilò le scarpe e congedò l’altro con un cenno della mano e un colpetto di tosse. I passi dell’altro sconosciuto si allontanarono, mentre il principe raggiungeva l’Omega, si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i propri ricci. Gli tolse lo scotch, vedendolo prendere grandi sorsi d’aria, il ragazzo si sentiva sempre più inebriato dall’odore del più grande e si ritrovò a gorgogliare suo malgrado. Le sue orecchie si rizzarono, mentre il giovane si sedeva e se lo metteva steso sulle gambe, gli bloccò il membro con un accessorio di metallo e il ragazzo gemette.

Il principe gli fece sollevare la coda e gl’infilò malamente due dita tra i glutei, lo sentì gemere di piacere e gli accarezzò il fondoschiena con l’altra mano, continuò entrambi i procedimenti e, avvertendo il giovane diventare umido, entrò con altre due dita.

“Sai. Volevo proprio un leone da tanto tempo, ma erano sempre leonesse. Sembrava che di maschi Omega non ne volessero nascere, ero tanto triste. Grazie per aver realizzato il mio sogno” sussurrò. Gli morse una spalla e il giovane, continuando a gemere, sporse all’indietro il bacino, i capelli gli solleticavano la pelle sudato e vide offuscato. Il principe riuscì a infilare tutta la mano dentro di lui, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzò il membro, continuò fino a far venire il ragazzo, leccandogli la schiena seguendo la linea della spina dorsale. Successivamente stese il giovane sul triclino a faccia in su, gli aprì le gambe e, spogliatosi, vi si sedette in mezzo. I talloni del ragazzo toccarono il pavimento e la sua posizione rimase offerta, non riusciva a ridestarsi dal torpore, catturato dal piacevole odore dell’Alpha.

“Ora tu mi appartieni. Sei il mio regalo, mio nuovo Omega. Per questo sei stato controllato e preparato, vivrai qui a palazzo. Verrai nutrito ogni volta che lo chiederai, potrai bere qualsiasi cosa desideri, condotto ai bagni e lavato giornalmente. Si prenderanno cura di te, della tua pelle, del tuo aspetto. Questo perché ogni mio avere deve essere curato alla perfezione” disse il principe degli Alpha.

Il giovane aveva le gote arrossate e sporse le labbra, prendendo grandi sorsi d’aria.

“Non avrai un nome. Ti chiamerò come mi andrà e, per non confonderti, al massimo sarai ‘Leoncino’. Quello sarà un soprannome solo tuo. Hai compreso?” domandò il principe.

“Sì… vostra altezza” esalò il ragazzo, facendo fatica ad articolare le parole.

Il principe risalì la sua coscia morbida e lunga con la mano, fino al suo membro, il giovane sentì l’eccitazione crescere nuovamente, il principe gli sollevò i glutei e gli prese la coda con una mano, se la portò alla bocca succhiando, il giovinetto si ritrovò a ruggire piano. Gemette dolorante quando l’altro lo prese con un colpo secco, ma le spinte successive e la lingua che gli inumidiva la punta pelosa della coda, che veniva succhiata ritmicamente, lo fecero scuotere da ondate di piacere, si muoveva assecondando le spinte del principe. Quest’ultimo lo penetrò sempre più a fondo, lo sentiva stretto e umido, caldo, dovette muoversi a destra e a sinistra per dilatarlo, ridendo soddisfatto.

< Vergine… non provavo questa sensazione da troppo tempo > pensò l’Alpha, un brivido di piacere gli scese lungo la schiena. 

L’Omega gemette, il suo membro era bloccato dal ferro che, stretto, gl’impediva di venire, al contrario il principe lo invase di sperma e scivolò fuori da lui, lo lasciò ad ansimare e rantolare sul triclino, appena ebbe ripreso un po’ di fiato, lo voltò a faccia in giù. Lo girò, facendogli appoggiare la testa sul pavimento e, sedutosi lateralmente sul triclino, si mise le sue gambe alla vita, facendo aderire i glutei del giovane al proprio bassoventre e addome muscoloso. Rimasero in quella posizione alcuni minuti.

“Sai la particolarità dei leoni qual è?” domandò, rompendo il ritmico rumore del respiro rumoroso dell’Omega.

< Odiare l’acqua? L’idea di fare il bagno mi repulsa > pensò quest’ultimo.

“N-no… mio sign… _mnhaaaa_ ” cercò di rispondere. Le sue parole si trasformarono in gemiti quando il principe iniziò ad accarezzargli i glutei, premendoli, arpionandoli con le dita, massaggiandoli, mordicchiandoglieli. 

L’Omega dimenava la coda, arricciandola, scuotendola e utilizzandola per accarezzare le spalle del suo primo e nuovo padrone.

“Vi accoppiate a partire da una trentina di volte al giorno. È mia intenzione, perciò, già da domani farti accoppiare con tutti gli altri Omega. Nella tua routine, li conoscerai uno dopo l’altro dentro di te. Sul finire della sera assisterò io stesso al vostro ammassarvi in un’orgia. Nella notte ti trarrò dal gruppo e, ti condurrò nelle mie stanze da letto, ti farò mio e riposerai stretto a me. I tuoi gemiti conciliano un buon riposo. Non sei niente male per essere un popolano” spiegò.

L’Omega tremò di terrore, con gli sbarrati, cercando inutilmente di scuotere il capo, il principe lo issò e gli mordicchiò un’orecchia, entrando in lui e il giovane si ritrovò a venire nuovamente scosso dal piacere.

“Non vuoi farmi felice?” chiese il principe.

“S-sì…” disse l’Omega. L’odore e il desiderio lo inebriavano, mentre si alzava su e giù, quasi come saltellasse, permettendo all’Alpha di penetrarlo completamente.

“Niente più lavoro, niente più fatica. Solo le mie braccia ad aspettarti. Dai spettacolo per me, senti i miei occhi su di te e condividi il piacere con i tuoi simili” gli soffiò l’Alpha all’orecchio. Gli morse il retro del collo e il giovane leone ruggì, insofferente di non poter venire. Lo sperma dell’Alpha lo invase una volta ancora e il leone gli crollò addosso, ansante.

“Oggi sarai mio tutto il giorno. Ti porterò con me a mangiare e, già da stanotte, scoprirai cosa vuol dire riposare nel mio letto” disse il principe, accarezzandogli il mento.

L’Omega riuscì a dare il suo assenso solo con un mugolio, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

 


End file.
